1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental teaching and practicing apparatus for the simulation and practice of dental-clinical working or operating procedures, such as are generally employed for the education and training of dentists and their assistants.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An apparatus of that type has become known from the disclosure of German Patent 24 51 618. This apparatus consists of a stationary base member for the apparatus with the provision of instrument carriers which are articulatedly connected thereto. The entire apparatus necessitates the taking up of a significant amount of space inasmuch as it is not adapted for movement or repositioning and, consequently, even during non-use remains standing in one and the same place, and consequently even then necessitates the taking up of a significant amount of space. It is practically impossible for the students to be able to relocate this known apparatus into a presently expedient position for enabling the implementation of a particular work procedure. Moreover, it also is not adapted to be set up in such a manner so as to be expediently positioned for either a left-handed or right-handed person.